Flower 4
by That.Asian.Chick.10
Summary: Tenten, a girl who attends a top school for millionaires ran by the group call F4. Dont mess with the F4. Now that Tenten stood up to the F4 she's in deep trouble. She soon develops feelings for the leader Neji and the silent one, Kiba. Nejiten Kibaten AU
1. Start of a bad beginning

**_Hi!_**

**_I decided to make a new story_**

**_Background: This story is based on the Taiwanese Drama, Meteor Garden... If you have heard of a Korean Drama, Boys before flower... it's the same but Korean recreation. If you heard of the manga Hana Yori Dango. _**

**_This is a Nejiten / Kibaten_**

**_FULL summary: Tenten Zhang, a poor girl who attends a top school for millionaires ran by the group call F4. If you mess with the F4, good luck. Now that Tenten stood up to the F4 she's in deep trouble, she soon develops feelings for the leader Neji and the silent one of the group, Kiba._**

**_This chapter pretty much just gives background on characters. _**

**_Meet the cast:_**

**_(I won't give the full thing that'll happen, that would be giving spoilers)_**

**_Tenten Zhang: A young lower class girl who attends a millionaire school because of her mother wanting her to have good future. When she stands up to the F4, she'll be doomed but when she started developing feelings for Kiba, what could go wrong?_**

**_Neji Hyuga: The leader of the group F4, he gets easily annoyed and doesn't want his pity. When Tenten makes a bad move, he'll do everything to make her life miserable_**

**_Kiba Inuzuka: The silent one of the group, he's most know for being alone, he usually comes at the time when Tenten is in trouble which made Tenten fall in love with him. He's the Mr. Nice guy or the loner of the group_**

**_Rock Lee: The energy and prankster of the group, he would usually make random comments and act cool about nearly everything._**

**_Shikamaru Nara: The genius of the group, he's the one who usually calms others but makes fun of it, he's like a playboy that dates almost every girl and dumps her._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, or Meteor garden_**

* * *

It was a silent road; she was riding her bad ass bike, her really bad ass as in bad ass pain in the ass. It always breaks down in the morning, it took her a whole 15 minutes just to make a mile, and she had been passed by cars, now just any cars, luxury cars. There was BMWs, Mercedes Benz; there was even a Ferrari and a Lamborghini that passed her.

Suddenly, she made a stop to check her engine, the little motor bike was pretty and so is the engine. There was another BMW that stopped next to me, it was Haruno Sakura, a popular snotty, and rich, but she knew my name.

"Oh, Tenten, you should really get a new bike, that thing is going to keep on breaking down every morning" She said as she got out the car, "Here" She handed me a small little towel

I grabbed it, "Thanks" I bowed down to the richer person

She got back to the back of the car and opened the window, "Make sure you return that clean, it's from a Gucci bag that I recently got"

I nodded

"You know, I should somehow thank you for your silly brain for putting the school in a good position, if not the school would just be a dump ruled by people like me who has parents that will do anything as long as they have millions of money" She said as she rolled her eyes and closed her car window and drove off.

She watched her pass by her leaving her. She decided that the bike won't work anymore, she just decided to walk with the bike in her hands, and she was lonely walking thinking about her darn poverty.

She got to the parking lot, the janitor greeted her "Oh, Tenten… looks like your bike broke down again" He said coming near her.

"Yeah, but don't worry, I'll fix it after school" She said taking off her helmet and stuffing it away.

"Well, good luck with that" He waved goodbye and went back to his job, she sighed.

Yamanaka Ino's car stopped, the car driver got out of the car and opened the door for Ino, she got outside, she held out her bag to the driver, she wiped the little dirt she have on her fairly expensive coat and grabbed the bag again.

She walked to the entrance of the school when she noticed about 20 feet away from her was Haruno Sakura, she was wearing a beige sleeveless shirt and beige matching pants that goes with her designer bag that is handled with a few chains.

She waved the bag up 360 degrees and made it fall on her back; she stood up showing her curves to Ino, then she turns around and shows a view of her ass that is giving nice shape because of her pants.

"Bonia handbag, big deal, and look at mine" She said, Ino equally stopped for a moment and opened her coat that revealed her nice, where you can see her curves better and her butt better, then she stood taller with a smirk.

"Heh, some designer" She said looking away from her. "Is that all you've got?" She said with a pout.

"No, no, no… come closer, I'll let you take a look" Ino started walking towards Sakura and Sakura did the same.

Ino showed both sides of her face, Sakura's eye opened really wide,

"Julia Robert's nose!" She said

Ino laughed it off; "The nose of Julia Roberts is made just for me" They started walking to class together

"Weh, that's why I couldn't find you the whole winter vacation" She pointed out

"Where did you look for me?" She asked

"Paris" She said silently, Ino pushed her a bit

"Absurd"

Tenten walked at the school looking at the new novels she have in her hands, she walked to her locker, and she saw a girl she recently met, her name was Mori Hinata. (Please, for the sake of the story, please pretend Neji and Hinata are not cousins and not even related)

"Hey, why are you using those books, didn't professor told us to use this one?" She said holding out a blue book

"Well, I don't really mind which one to use, that one doesn't hold much information" She said

"Oh, really? I'm going to fail for sure" She said, she started biting her nail.

"You'll be fine, you just say that" She said, Tenten stopped biting.

"You know, you're probably the only one who's working hard studying, others just care about their designer bags, clothes and shoes" Tenten said stuffing other stuff into her locker.

"You know Yamanaka Ino got a nose job that cost half a million dollars" She said holding five fingers up representing five, as in, five hundred million dollars.

"Eh, half a million for a nose" She asked as she closed my locker

She walked away from her, Hinata followed, hardly did they notice, just a few lockers away from Tenten, locker number 174, was an open locker, it had a weird red sign, it said 'YOU'LL BE DEAD' in bold capital letters in black, and it had a yellow writing that said 'F4'

A young boy silently packing his stuff inside the classroom, girls were watching him from the outside, it was dark no one can see his face. He wants to hide it for his own sake.

"I heard he quit school for his sake, he's just here to collect his stuff" Ino said to Sakura while doing her makeup.

Tenten heard what Ino had said

She listened to the other conversations about him

"Poor thing, what a woeful spirit"

"Poor chap"

"Go talk to him"

"No way, F4 might find out" The girl said looking away as he started walking away from the classroom

He covered himself with his hair, he walked out, and the girls gave him room to walk.

He soon dropped some of the books he was carrying, Tenten noticed quickly, she tried to help him but Hinata pulled her

"If you help him and the F4 notices, you'll be dead for sure" She said, Tenten tried to calm herself down, she stopped and watched the poor boy suffer while people are laughing and staring at him while he pick books up.

"Come on, it was Sanju's fault anyways, he is told to quit this school because he offended the F4" Hinata said as Sanju heard, he had a flashback

~Sanju's flashback

"F4 this and F4 that, you think everybody is afraid of all you guys? Well not me!" He said standing up tall and responding to the four boys, the sun caused to hide their faces; they stopped and looked behind them.

"Do you seriously know who you're talking to?" The leader of the group said as he crossed his arms.

The next this he knew is when he opened his locker he saw the sign of the F4

People around him started talking,

"He got a sign from the F4"

"I wonder what he did."

"He offended them"

Everybody moved back away from him, he turned around and nearly nobody was around him anymore.

~End of his flashback

He continued picking up books, his tutor soon showed up

"What is going on here?" He asked

"Sanju is quitting school" Sakura said trying to be good girl

"What? Nobody asked my permission for him to leave the school" He was aggravated to learn that his student is quitting school.

"Well, the F4 made him" Ino went into the scene

"Ridiculous" He said as he shook his head.

He walked over to Sanju

"Sanju, don't be embarrassed by those four bastards, once you move, start off fresh, okay?" He said

Tenten couldn't believe it, even teachers are afraid of the F4 gang.

Sanju walked away "good luck and take care" The teacher waved bye and left the scene

The bell rang soon, Tenten arrived late to class but the teacher doesn't really care, she just sat down, they started talking about conscience.

She soon stood up and banged her hands on her desk,

"Is there something wrong?" He asked.

"I need to use the bathroom" She said with a angry voice, who knows what's gotten onto her.

"Er, go ahead" He said

She left the classroom and out the balcony of the school which was on the very top, it was like a small rooftop to be exact.

She breathed heavily, "What kind of teachers does this school have? He called the four bastards and now he's teaching about conscience?"

Down below was two BMW cars with two boys inside them wearing sunglasses.

"This college is messed up, nothing really revolves around here, especially, and everything is ruined because of that stupid F4 group" She said as the wind blew on her face.

"Stupid F4, they are the morons, if they just don't have control over the school. Those jerks are the piggy 4!" She yelled silently

The cars drove by down again, two cars still the same people; they got to the parking lot. They got out of the cars and stood next to cars as if they were kings or something. The leader has long hair up in a pony tail and a band around his forehead.

The next member has fang marks on his cheeks; he was usually called the silent one of all of them, the one who actually has a good personality.

Next has a pineapple head, which has a lazy expression, he was more on the genius of the group.

And lastly, one had a bowl haircut, he was the 'youth' or 'energetic one' of the group, he cheers up people easily.

"Hey do you have homework tonight?" Hinata asked Tenten

"No, but I feel like resting for today" She said

"Well, okay then… by the way, I'm looking for a job to get some money for myself" She said

Their conversation was over before they knew it, the F4 was walking towards them, Tenten's attention went to the one on the back, Inuzuka Kiba, the silent one of the F4, then to Hyuga Neji, to Nara Shikamaru, and then to, Rock Lee.

They looked at each other, then they heard a small thud and a rolling of a soda con towards them, the soda can stopped as it reached Tenten's foot then they looked up.

"Oh my, I'm very sorry" The teacher said and couldn't believe his eyes, he just bumped into Hyuga Neji. He knows he was dead for sure.

Neji gave him a death glare, as the teacher moved backwards slowly with a shaky body.

"I'm sorry, I did not see you there" He said stuttering

"You just bumped into me; if a teacher bumps into a student do you ask for forgiveness?" He asked, he was fairly taller than the teacher.

"Y-yes, O-of course" He said acting cool around Neji by going on his tippy toes and placing his elbow on his shoulder.

"Sir, you're stepping on my foot" He said not making any eye contact. He acted cool, but the teacher was preventing it.

"Sorry, I did not see again!" He said, he got down on his knees and wiped the dirt off his shoes "Sorry, I must clean it off" He said.

Tenten looked at what her eyes were staring at, she still couldn't believe it. Damn the F4!

"Sorry, sorry, sorry" He said as he got up, Neji was about to scratch his head but when the teacher over reacted and though he was going to punch him, he moved backwards and bumped into Tenten and Hinata, scared.

Neji and the others ignored it and shook their head and continued walking. Neji kicked the trash can that was in front of him.

Neji, Shikamaru and Lee started walking but Kiba stopped, of course he doesn't want very much attention of course

'_Such bastards, how can they keep this school clean, such arrogant bastards'_ she thought

Kiba stopped and grabbed the end of the trash can and placed it up, he stood up properly stuffing his hands in his pockets and slowly looking over to Tenten. They made eye contact but Tenten tried avoiding him.

"Kiba, what are you doing, let's go" Lee said as he twisted his head to the direction they were going to.

People started looking at what was happening, he started walking and didn't say a word.

* * *

**_I watched Meteor garden while watching, I pretty much copied it step by step (Not exactly) _**

**_This story won't be updated weekly unlike Love is Ouch! _**

**_I'll do my best to update._**

**_-PS: Hua Ze Lei is so cuuuuute! (He is played by Kiba)_**

**_TY_**

**_DP_**


	2. Time to fight!

**_Update!_**

**_I just updated at a really random time, I'm off to school right now. Anyways, I hope you like the chapter_**

**__****_FULL summary: Tenten Zhang, a poor girl who attends a top school for millionaires ran by the group call F4. If you mess with the F4, good luck. Now that Tenten stood up to the F4 she's in deep trouble, she soon develops feelings for the leader Neji and the silent one of the group, Kiba._**

_~If you like spoilers, go watch meteor garden, or read the whole summary in wikipedia._

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Meteor Garden :)_**

* * *

Later that night, Tenten continues not to her house but to work, at a small bakery.

"Haha, did you know that stupid F4 is actually called 'Flower 4'?" Tenten said to her co-worker, Temari.

"Well, maybe because they're four beautiful flowers, not just beautiful, millionaires also" Temari said daydreaming about the four, Tenten soon grabbed an empty box, and smacked it on Temari's head. "Ouch" She said

"Okay, they might be cute and handsome, but they don't have anything on their brain… they only think about hurting people. That's why I call them piggy four" Tenten said folding empty boxes.

"Are they really that bad?" Temari asked, Tenten looked down

"Okay, maybe there's one that's different from the four of them, you know it's actually a good thing" She said continuing her job

"Ey, Tenten… are you interested in the one that's different?" Temari asked as she poked her cheek.

"No, I promised myself that in four years of college, I promised that I need to study first then that crap" Tenten said pissed off by her friend.

When Tenten got home from her job, she was greeted by her mother,

"Tenten, how was work?" Tenten's mother asked, she was a jolly old woman that is pretty clumsy

"Okay" She said tired, she was tired at the whole day

"Have you met any good boys that are rich?" Her mother opened her eyes wide. They weren't rich, poor to be exact; her mother kept on asking her to get a good rich boyfriend, so Tenten would have many money for her and family.

"Mom, I already told you, studies first" She said moving away from the conversation

"Exactly, that's what I was saying" Her mother followed her using an excuse "Well, I'm just trying to say that the school tuition fee is expensive so, I figured if you have a rich boyfriend we would save more" She continued.

Tenten ignored her mother and knocked on the bathroom "Dad, time to eat, get out"

"Ignore him" Her mother said.

"You know what, it's better if I just stay at a regular college because in Konoha University, nobody is studying properly." I said preparing the food for the family. "All they think about is Louis Vuitton, Chanel, and Prada. It's annoying"

She then started eating then placed her chopsticks down, "Mom, can I stop studying so you can save?" A wide smile formed on her face

"What? Nonsense, I want you to have a good future, so when time comes you'll be rich" She said bumping her fist onto the table.

"I even asked people for money just to get you into that school" She soon started hyperventilating, her breathing became hard

"Dad, where's mom's medicine?" Tenten asked

Tenten's dad came out and freaked out; Tenten grabbed her mother's inhaler and placed it on her mouth. She started sucking on it breathing heavily. Then she's done.

"Sorry mom" She bowed down and continued eating.

Later that night, she was about to sleep when she saw on her bedside desk a small figurine of a bunny, she started talking to it

"I'm ashamed of myself" She said to the bunny

It was loud music just for the four of them by a local bar, Shikamaru was playing pool by himself, Neji and Lee were talking about his new hairstyle and Kiba was just eating silently

"Looks like Mr. wear headbands on their forehead is changing his hairstyle" Lee said, Neji was now wearing his hair down, his bangs was down to the side, no pony tail. "What do you think Kiba?" Lee asked

Kiba give good thumbs up, then slowly descending down to give thumbs down.

"Well, it's not my fault, my hair designer gave me this look, like I care" Neji said as he shook his head.

Shikamaru was approached by a girl, who started flirting with him,

"Hey, don't you even dare hit my girlfriend" The boyfriends said about to hit Shika but Neji came and punched him along with the others.

As the fight continues, Neji was really making a scene, Kiba decided to just stay out of it, he walked away

"I'll call you tomorrow" Shika said as he saw Kiba walk away, he kissed her cheek and left her.

"Here's the pay for our damage" Kiba said placing money on the table, he walked away from the bar with other boys following him

The next day at school, Hinata and Tenten were walking down the stairs; Hinata was carrying a few powder and papers for her project

"Hinata, you need any help?" She asked her, she wasn't carrying much.

"No, I'm fine" Then she suddenly slips on the stairs unexpectedly, she grabbed on the hand rail of the stairs, Tenten was about to help her when she noticed two boys, Neji and Shikamaru.

"Just hang on" She said to her, Hinata then looked around and fell, on her butt as she noticed Neji's polo covered in her powder glitter.

"Paul Smith polo, Tsk, tsk, tsk" Shikamaru said giving Hinata a bad vibe and shaking his head saying 'Oh, no'

"Sorry, please forgive me, I just slipped" Hinata said bowing down and holding back her tear.

"Why does everybody ask for my pity?" Neji said as he ignored her and placed his hands on his waist looking away.

"Sorry, here let me wipe it off for you" Hinata grabbing her handkerchief said coming near him.

With his strength, he pushed her easily to the wall and fell, he clim, her back landed hard on the wall, they went upstairs passing Tenten, Tenten couldn't hold herself.

"Stop, isn't it enough that she asked for a sorry?" She answered to the leader.

"Oh really?" Neji said not even turning around.

"You know what, F4 is just a rotten group that rules this school, you guys are cold bastards, you guys should be called piggy four" She said, then the two other boys, Kiba and Lee came and heard what she said.

"Who gave you guys the right to hurt people?" Tenten said standing up to him; he was much taller than she was, a lot taller.

"You're a strong one" He said as he grabbed her face with one hand making her cheeks go inside then letting go with force. Shikamaru gave her a pat in the back but she ignored it, Kiba and Lee just looked at her along with Hinata, who doesn't have a very pleasant face.

'_This is the end for me' _she thought as she closed her eyes and bit her lip

As she got home, her mother greeted her again

"Mom, if I tell you I can't go to school anymore what would you do?" Tenten asked, she started hyperventilating again, "Stop the act mom, I was just joking" She said with an annoyed face as her mother stopped and laughed, and she went to her room.

Later that night, she went to sleep, she was sweating and rambling in bed, she was clearly having a bad dream.

She got to the school and continued to her locker,

'_Spare me, please don't give me a red card'_ I asked and though myself.

She opened her locker and nothing, just her regular stuff, means her books and pencils. She looked closely and made sure.

She closed it '_What the hell is going on?' _She asked herself and walked away

She started walking to class, she was given space by people, like they were scared of her, she got the classroom, and the big blob of students looked at her and moved back to their seats. She got to her own.

She looked around her desk and made sure the red card wasn't there, Hinata then looked at her and pointed to her back. Ino and Sakura were giggling.

She then got the message, her eyes widened; she grabbed what was on her back, the red card

'_I'm dead'_ she thought.

Class started, she couldn't focus on her test, people then started throwing paper at her with little evidence of the test, the teacher caught her,

"Your test is over" He grabbed the test away from her, she got up to go and wait outside, someone then tripped her causing her books to fall out of her hands and towards the teacher

"That's it; you fail this class, outside!" He yelled and pointed outside.

Later that day, she went to the lockers, Ino and Sakura giggled at her as she leaned her head on the lockers. She was approached by Hinata but couldn't speak

"Tenten, is that what real friendship is? You save her but she can't even approach you?" Neji said as he has his arm leaning on the locker.

Hinata looked at her silently and walked away feeling embarrassed.

The whole day was bad for her, she got bullied by random people, meaning, getting stuck in a bathroom stall, glued her butt to the chair, firecrackers, and angry mob finding her. She was tired but she can't stop. She hid by the back of the building when Hinata approached her

"Hinata, it's better off if you keep away from me" She said to her, Hinata then handed her a little bear that has a button in the middle, she pressed it. Hinata bowed slowly, and left.

"Sorry, Tenten" It said, she forced her tear; she kept on pressing it again and again. She lost her only friend in the school

She then felt confident, she stood up and yelled "If anybody wants to fight me, go ahead!" She said

Then, a bucket of water fell down to her, she was now dripping wet. She ignored it.

She ran to the balcony of the school and yelled,

"Damn you piggy four! You guys are going to pay; you all will go to hell!" She panted hard

"And then?" She was greeted by Inuzuka Kiba.

"What the hell are you doing here; do you also want to hurt me?" She panted hard, pointing to him. "Go ahead, but wait" She continued panting hard and closed her eyes.

He handed her his handkerchief, "Wipe you" He said, and she grabbed it and wiped the water off

"Thank you" She stopped and handed him back his handkerchief but he didn't grab it, "Sorry, I have to put you in this position" She said

"It's no problem" He looked away "I'm not really interested in someone else's life" He said walking away

"Wait your handkerchief" She said

"Throw it away, its garbage now" He said leaving her alone.

She decided to go home, she went to her bike and found its pieces torn apart, she sighed, she walked along with the bike then a white BMW came near her and stopped, it was Neji.

"I have good news and bad news, good news is, you got my trust because you got courage, and bad news is, I'll torture you more" He chuckled as he drove off. She glared holes into his head because of anger.

The four boys are talking at the cafeteria of the school, they got approached by Tenten, and she was holding the red card the F4 gave her and placed it on Neji's head

"I'm not scared of you" She walked away.

"Whoa, for the first time, a girl faces the F4" Lee said as he smiled, he got interested in the battle

Kiba smirked silently

The boys then grabbed the red card off his forehead. Neji stood up and glared at her as she walks away.

She looked at her bike, it was now chained to the metal bar, and then two boys approached her

"Hey, let me help you, I got a note from you saying if we help you, you'll do anything for us" The boys said as he started helping

"Thank you, but I didn't write you a note" She said

"Maybe just one kiss will be enough" He said as he grabbed her, she ran away from the two but she tripped and the two boys got near her and pinned her to the ground.

"Let go of her" Kiba said from behind, the two boys got up and started to run

"Sorry, we were just asked by Hyuga Neji" they said and ran as far as they can; Tenten was holding back tears as she panted hard.

She sat up, "Why did you save me? Aren't you part of the group?" She said as she answered back to him

"I didn't save you, I just don't want anything like this happening" He said walking away.

She then fixed herself, but can't help but cry at the same time, Kiba came back and leaned backwards on the wall, he was upside down

"What are you doing?" She asked as he saw him, he got back on his feet

"When I was a kid, a friend told me that if you want to stop tears, go upside down, and the tear won't fall" He looked at her, "Did you know that?" He stood up and walked away.

* * *

**_Bye, R&R please._**

**_Hua Ze Lei Aka, Vic Zhou! (I love him)_**

**_-DP _**


	3. Damn it, they tricked me

**Chapter 3 of Flower 4 is here... I hope you like it :)**

**Not much to say about chapter :P**

**I do not own Naruto or Meteor Garden**

* * *

Ding Dong

The servant of the Hyuga opened the door,

"We're here to see Hyuga Neji" Two boys that almost raped Tenten said looking down

"Come in, don't touch anything, if you break something, you can't pay it" The servant said leading them to Neji.

Neji was just swimming in his indoor pool, when he saw the two boys he ordered to scare Tenten, he got up, the two maids were holding his towels, he grabbed them and shoo them away.

"So, how'd it go?" He asked

"Well, it kind of went wrong" The one said

"What, how?" He asked

"Well, we were going to rip her clothes off but then…" He got cut off

"I didn't say rip her clothes off, I said scare her!" He got angry, far very angry

"Yeah, but then Inuzuka Kiba came and stopped us" He got scared

"Kiba was there?" He asked himself, he kicked the one into the pool "Idiot" he looked the other one, he spinned his finger and the boy turned around, he kicked him and went into the pool

He walked away.

The three, Shikamaru, Lee and Neji are walking in the school

"Hyuga Neji!" Tenten came behind him and pushed him, then punched him directly on the cheek. "You're a coward and how could you do that?" She then ran away. He was aggravated

"Dude, you fine?" Shikamaru asked

Tenten ran to the balcony again

"I feel so nervous, I know he's going to get revenge again, but I feel a lot better!" She said as she was smiling widely "Piggy four, I'm not yet done with all of you!" She yelled

Tenten started walking around the school; she noticed beautiful music coming from the small band room. She looked and saw Kiba playing the piano; it was a sad yet beautiful song. She went inside and looked; she started walking down to him

He stopped playing when he noticed her presence

"Sorry, I never meant to come in, I just noticed it was a beautiful sound" She made an excuse

"You know you're disturbing someone right?" He said as he stood up and closed the piano. He started walking away

"I was going to say thank you for yesterday, you saved me" She said as she watched him walk away, he walked away ignoring her

She smiled when she reached her bike; it wasn't in chains or anything.

"Are you Tenten Zhang?" Two men in suits and sunglasses said "come with us" the both grabbed her in the arm and lifted her up

"What? Help me, let go of me!" She wiggled a lot, she got pushed in the car, she attempted to get away but it was worthless. They knocked her out.

When she woke up, she was given a look by three maids, she was stripped naked and placed by a black and white dress that goes to her knees and it was sleeveless.

After she got changed, a servant led her to a room "Please wait" He said, and he left.

She looked at herself in the mirror

"So you like the new look I gave you?" She was greeted by Hyuga Neji. She stopped and looked at him

"What the hell are you doing here?" She asked as she moved backwards.

"This is my house" He said showing it off, she looked around, it was huge.

"This is a house of an upper class person, a class a lower class person will never reach but a kind like you, after being dressed like that can be looked like a rich person, but you're not" He nodded his head while pouting. He was testing her temper; she had a really mad face.

"What do you want?" She balled her hand to a fist.

"I want you to… umm, come with me" He said as he twisted his head to a different direction.

"No, I don't want to be used" She said as she stopped.

"Do you actually think I like seeing you like this? Just come with me, nothing bad is going to happen, I'll give you a good monthly allowance" He smirked at her as she twisted her face the other direction not facing the cold bastard.

"I can give you everything" He raised his hands to his waist like he was holding all the money in the world "Everything in the world is ruled by money" He said

She reached her limit, she took off her shoe and threw it at him, "It's the brain not the money, you idiot'" She yelled, he dodged it away as he –offed

"I'm not some stupid idiot that can be easily bought by money, I want to go home!" She yelled.

"There are many girls there but I chose you" He said

"Why don't you go chase after them, use all your money, I don't care, just leave me alone!" She yelled at she walked away

"Wait, Tenten!" He said, she took off the other shoe.

The next morning, Neji woke up; he stayed in his bed thinking why Tenten would reject his offer. He couldn't stop thinking the whole time as he woke up.

Tenten got to school she was being talked behind her back again. The upper class girls talk about how lower class people live with their culture.

She noticed thw writing on the board _'Damn he's dead'_ She said to herself

She ran off, "Tenten" Hinata yelled out to her

"Wait there" She said as she continued running.

The four boys are at the playground; Lee was doing his regular one arm pull up

"Anybody can do that but Shikamaru" Neji bragged

"I can do that, I just don't see the point of doing it" He handed Neji and Kiba diet cokes and opened it.

"So, Kiba, what should we do next with Tenten?" Neji asked, Lee got down from his pull ups,

"I don't know" He looked away; he isn't really interested in this crap.

"Admit it Neji, you lost" Lee said.

"Don't forget my part" Shika said

"It's not that, it's our reputation in this school. If we lose, we lose our reputation" He said

"Hyuga Neji!" Tenten came, he noticed Neji was sitting on top of the bars, Tenten couldn't reach him

"Come down here! I'm still a virgin you idiot!" She said attempting to pull him down, the boys laughed.

She got pissed like a lot; instead he kicked Lee in the shin and walked away. Lee tried not to show the pain but it hurts a lot.

Neji laughed, "She came over here to just say she's a virgin" He laughed at it.

Tenten went back to the classroom and saw Ino and Sakura cleaning the board

"Oh, Tenten… we just came in the classroom and saw what it said, so we decided to clean it up. We all know what kind of girl you are" Ino said to her.

"Thank you very much" She bowed down but keeping eye contact.

"Well, we're friends now, right?" Sakura said to Tenten, she nodded slowly

They walked outside to the street of the school,

"By the way, Tenten, I'm having a party tomorrow, if you want, you can come" Sakura asked Tenten.

"No thank you, I don't have anything to wear" She rejected the offer.

"Its fine, it's casual, pus the ticket price is just 5000 yen (50 dollars)" She said

"Oh, I don't have money, no thank you" She sped up her walking feeling embarrassed because of her money.

"I'll pay for you, okay, it's decided, and it's a cowboy theme… I'll pick you up tomorrow at two okay?" Ino said to her squealing and intertwining her arm with her.

Later that night, Tenten went to work,

"Ten, are you really going to that party? I heard it's going to be held in a private club" Temari said cleaning a few cups.

"The ticket price is 5000 (200 dollars, I think) yen, that's half of my pay for work" She swept up the floor.

"Well, maybe they're just trying to make friends… plus they're paying for you, why don't you go" Temari said as she stopped with her own job and daydreamed.

Tenten stopped to think and sighed.

"What are you looking at?" Lee asked Kiba as he was looking at the sweets inside the bakery.

"Hey, look cute guys" Temari pointed outside the window as he saw Kiba and Lee, Kiba was looking inside.

Tenten stared at Kiba who was busy looking at the sweets while Lee was annoying him with questions like 'Are you going to buy something?' 'What are you looking at?'

Kiba stood up and went inside.

"Come on in" Temari said, Lee came inside and quite got shock.

"Tenten, what are you doing here?" Lee jumped in conclusion

"Working, idiot" Tenten snorted at him and rolled her eyes

"Ah, hard working, or should I say hard working virgin!" He laughed out all the air inside him.

"You know, you guys are not funny anymore" Tenten said looking away, Temari pulled her sleeve as she continued staring at the two boys.

"Don't be like that" Temari tried facing her. "Sorry about that, I know you two are part of the F4, I'm Temari, and I'm a good friend of Tenten" She smiled and twisted her body back and forth biting her bottom lip.

"Don't talk to strangers, Temari" Tenten elbow punched her arm slightly

"Can I buy a cake?" Kiba finally decided to talk.

Tenten pulled Temari out of her way and towards to serve Kiba. She opened the glass container; Kiba pointed which cake he wanted, she pulled it out slowly, and going to the cash register

"Kiba, what are you doing? We're needed by the gang now; I thought you don't like sweets" Lee interrupted placing his hand on Kiba's back slightly leaning down.

"I know, I just felt like it" He said as he stood up removing Lee's arm from his shoulders

"Looks like my friend is being smooth to his crush by buying a cake just to see her" He teased, his eyes opened wider than it was. Tenten and Temari can't help but look, Kiba tried to explain but Lee's laughing was like a stereo, they couldn't hear them

Kiba shook his head and grabbed out his wallet from the back pocket, "How much?" He asked

"800 yen (around 10 bucks)" She wrapped the cake in the box slightly

"Look he blushed" Temari pointed at him while he was taking money out his wallet.

"Don't worry about it, I was just joking, I'm sure he's not serious about you" Lee said as he finally stopped laughing out.

Lee chuckled one more time; Tenten handed the cake to him and took money from Kiba. They both left.

Lee winked at them one more time before fully leaving, "wait your change" Tenten said

"Keep it" They fully went outside.

"Hey, maybe if they're not serious about you, maybe they're serious about me?" Temari's smile widened full of confidence

Tenten left her face straight, her jaw slightly hanging, she shook her head and left to go to the employee's little corner thingy.

The next day, it was the day of the party, she came with a cowboy outfit, as in jeans, flannel shirt, with a vest around then a red scarf.

"Damn it, they tricked me" Tenten said silently. She saw Sakura and Ino giggling at her.

* * *

**Please Read and Review...**

**-No Flames please... I got really pissed off by this other review calling me and my stories 'Childish'**

**If your reading this: I seriously didn't need your review calling me and my stories Childish... it seriously got me pissed off**

**-Dp**


	4. Childhood Sweetheart

**Hey guys whatssup? **

**I finished this chapter just right now, I'm off to school right now (Thank you for late start wednesdays)**

**I do not own Naruto and Meteor Garden (Do I hvae to do this all the time?)**

* * *

The day for Tenten went on; she was embarrassed by Sakura and Ino to other rich people. She wants to fight back, fight back… hard.

"Oh, what a lovely name, Sakura" The man talk to Sakura as they met.

"Yes, Sakura… but without the beauty and smell… phew" She pretended to smell her and made a face.

Tenten grabbed a glass of water and poured it down on Sakura's head making her dripping wet.

"Don't mess with me" She walked away with pride and smirk. "You can never avoid me" She said one last time

Kiba stared at a portrait of a girl; it was a beautiful girl, seemed rich also.

"At last, Aiko's coming back" Kiba ran out the hall.

Tenten went to school, without knowing Sakura and Ino are glaring at her, she ran to the rooftop.

She went outside to see the view and noticed Kiba.

"Good morning" She smiled at him

"Morning" He smiled at the view, she noticed sudden happiness in him.

"I thought you won't be coming back here?" She asked

"I like it here, it's a lot refreshing and good place to think" He said as he smiled warmly again

'_I think its better off thisway, he doesn't know anything about my feelings' _she said to herself as she watched Kiba smile at the clouds

Sakura and Ino walked gently at the door and videotaped Tenten and Kiba together.

"Why'd you give me this magazine? It's for rich people" Tenten said shoving the magazine back to them

"Open your eyes and look at the cover, that's Aiko Tanabe, she studies in France, has rich parents, and is an only child" Ino explained who she is "Want to know what else?" Ino whispered to her

"What?" Tenten asked her with suspicion

"She is Inuzuka Kiba's childhood sweetheart" She said.

Tenten looked down knowing she has no weapon to challenge someone like that. Pretty face and rich, she might even be smart studying in France

"You and Kiba will never be" Ino grabbed the magazine from her hands.

"Yup, whatever face transplant or whatever, you'll never look good with the F4" Sakura pushed her and nearly fell to the ground, but she landed on a hard chest and arms grabbing her

"Who said you can push her away?" He said tightening his grip on Tenten.

"N-Neji" Sakura said as she took one step back

"She's mine, don't attempt to hurt her… maybe tomorrow, you'll have a red card" Neji scared them. Sakura and ino snorted as Tenten rolled her eyes and got up to a proper standing position

"Sorry" Sakura and Ino said in unison and ran away gently

"Don't worry" He attempted to grab her arm but she pushed him away

"Go away" She said "I hate you, I hate everything about you" She yelled and ran away

"I don't get it… why does she hate me that much?" Neji asked himself. He sighed

Later that night, Neji was sitting on a table pool side with a servant next to him.

The servant was asking questions about love. He bought the book and at the end you answer questions then you'll see what kind of person you like.

After answering questions, Neji got pumped to find what the answer is.

"Sir, if you want… you can fire me now" The servant said as he hid the book.

Neji grabbed the book and looked at the result.

Flashback

"Go away" She said "I hate you, I hate everything about you" She yelled and ran away

End of Flashback

He got extremely angry and nearly ripped the book but the servant stopped him before he does.

"Sir, look at the next few pages… it has tips" He flipped it for Neji and read out loud.

"You should be yourself and smile all the time, wear something simple but makes you cute at the same time" He read as the servant made an 'Eh' sound

"And try being friendly to other people" He continued, the servant nodded and Neji caught him. He stopped immediately and looked forward.

The next day, Tenten was walking to school when she heard her name

"Tenten, come over here… Hey, Tenten, hard working virgin, come over here" She stopped and ran to Lee and noticed Shikamaru was also there sitting by a tree.

"Can you stop with the immature jokes, Lee" She said, she noticed Lee and Shikamaru are drinking wine "Why are you drinking wine here at the campus?" She asked

"Do you actually think we're still minors?" Lee explained "Here, have some" Lee handed her a small glass. Then patted the empty space for her to sit down on

She grabbed it and took time to drink, she smell it and realized she doesn't like the smell. Shikamaru and Lee are looking at her as she attempted to drink

"Continue talking, ignore me" She said to them

Lee shrugged "You know Kiba's been on a good mood" Lee started

"Yeah, because Aiko is coming back" Shikamaru replied

"Wait, what about Kiba and Aiko?" She asked

"Aiko is Kiba's first love" Shika explained as he took a sip

"Kiba's always been silent, like before when we we're kids, the group is playing and he'll just sit in a corner, some of us think he's quite autistic (Mental person)" Lee said "He doesn't know how to smile, but then, Aiko is three years older than us, she knows what to do to Kiba when he's sulking or suddenly crying" Lee finished

Later that night, Tenten grabbed some fries to eat and walked home, he saw Kiba looking at a poster of Aiko Tanabe.

His phone rang noticing he has a text. It was from Aiko

'I just got here in the airplane; let's meet in 17 hours' then a smiley face. He smiled

He turned around with a smile, "Hi Kiba, what are you doing here?" She asked

"Hi, Tenten… you look lovely tonight, I'm glad we ran into each other" He said with a smile, he moved her hair out of her face and tucked it quite behind the ear, Kiba took the opportunity to kiss her in the cheek.

He smiled as he pulled away, Tenten couldn't believe what was happening.

"Goodnight" He said, he walked away still smiling gripping his phone tight.

Tenten was left, unspoken. She was blushing madly.

'_Was that really Inuzuka Kiba? Is this his dream or my dream?' _She asked herself as she sat down on her bed.

"Hey look, new pictures of Aiko Tanabe" Sakura said flipping through pages of the new magazine.

Tenten walked in the classroom, "She's so beautiful and elegant unlike someone, so disgusting and ugly" Ino teased as she smirked badly.

The whole classroom started talking about Aiko again.

Lee, Shikamaru and Kiba sat down at the tree again, when Neji blocked the sun, Lee looked at him, wearing a yellow, Pokemon shirt.

"Nice outfit, where'd you get it?" Lee asked as he laughed, Shika and Kiba can't help but chuckle either

"Well, does it look good on me?" He asked as he sat down also "Kiba what do you think?" He asked as he slowly shook his head.

His phone rang and on the first beep he quickly picked up "Hello?" He said, "you're here, okay, I'll pick you up" He hung up, he stood up and ran

"Wait, where are you going?" The three asked

"Aiko's here" Kiba yelled

"Where is she?" Lee asked'

No reply, the three boys ran and followed him to where he's headed.

He ran over to a glass building where Aiko was waiting, he stood there and watched the figure walk around waiting. The other three stood there with a smile.

Aiko looked over to the three and waved, Kiba ran and hugged her tightly

"How are you, you're so grown up now" Aiko told him, he smiled widely.

Tenten, walked by and noticed the two hugging, Kiba broke the hug.

"I've waited for you, for so long" He said

The other three came and hugged Aiko also, Aiko looked directly at Neji.

"Well you grown up also" She poked his pokemon Tee.

People started to gather around the five figures as they saw Aiko.

"Come on, let's go grab a drink" Neji said.

"Wait, can you go home and change first" Shika pointed to his shirt they all laughed, Neji playfully pushed Shika a little.

They all left.

'_I can't believe someone like that lives, she's so beautiful, like a goddess' _She thought

"Cheers" The five said toasting their drink "I'm so glad we met again, I hope none of you have changed" She said to the boys as they all took a sip of their drink

"You know what changed? Shikamaru changing his girlfriend every week" Neji teased

Shika smirked

"Kiba are you okay?" Shika asked. "Come on, Aiko's here" He punched him at the arm

"I know" He said

"Don't worry, same old Kiba, still quiet" She complimented

"Aiko, why'd you accept letting them take a picture like that… it's so revealing" He worried as he stir his drink.

"You're too overprotective" Lee said

"Don't worry, it's just work" She said

"Hey, Tenten, over here, look… It's me Naruto!" Naruto waved at her, Tenten didn't notice at first but when he came closer, she quickly notice

"Naruto!" She opened her eyes wide, "from junior high?" She asked

"Yeah" He said

"What are you doing here?" She asked

"Well, I just moved here because my dad became rich" He said

"I think it's better off if we don't hang out for now" She worried that maybe the F4 might pick on him also

"Come on, you're the only one I know here" He whined "Hey, look down there, are they celebrities?" He pointed downwards to the F4 "Hey, how are you guys?" He waved at them but Tenten pulled him and placed her hand around his mouth to stop.

"If you want to have a peaceful life, stay away from them" She warned him

"Come on let's eat" Naruto came with a tray full of food

"Wow, you bought a lot" She said

"So we have a variety" He said

"I know you're rich but, you don't have to spend your money on this" She said, she grabbed a snack and took a bite

"I know, I miss the old times" He said as he ate also

"Yeah, but there's a big difference… you're rich and I'm still poor" Tenten said

"I haven't change, I'm still the old me" He pointed at himself.

Neji from afar watched the two eat, jealously was filling him up somehow.

"My locker is 174" He opened it and noticed a red slip

"Why is there a red card here?" He asked

Tenten looked at it with wide eyes

'_Why'd he get a red card? Is this because of me?' _She asked herself.

"Is this like a welcome card for new students?" he asked feeling confident.

Neji was throwing baseballs up in the air and hitting it wait a baseball bat.

He noticed Tenten running towards him, he stopped

"What are you doing? You don't even know Naruto" She pushed him

"It's your entire fault anyways" Neji fought back

"Why is it my fault?" She asked "Take that red card back" She demanded

"No, nobody orders Hyuga Neji like that" Neji said to her as he pushed her to the ground

"Ouch" She said, Neji didn't know whether to help her up or not

She stood up and slapped him across the face.

"Think clearly, you're doing this to a nobody?" He glared at her

"Yeah, so what?" She fought back

* * *

**R&R :)**

**-DP**


	5. Aiko, The Loved Child

**Hey guys whatsup?**

**I'm surprisingly in a good mood today,**

**First, Big Bang comeback (If you have no idea about what I'm talking about... ignore it)**

**And, Boba with friends later, (And the guy I like might come)**

**(Whoa a txt message just scared me for a second)**

**I don't own Naruto and Meteor Garden**

* * *

Tenten saw Naruto's current position; he was being attacked by random dudes. Tenten quickly shooed them away and helped Naruto up, they ran to get away from them but still followed.

Inside the cafeterias where the boys are sitting, Neji can hear Tenten scream for help and boys attacking her saying, come back over here.

"So Kiba, do you have a girlfriend?" Aiko asked

"Nope, not yet" He admitted the truth

"You know the real reason Kiba doesn't have a girlfriend?" Lee said as he fixed his bowl cut hair, Kiba glared at him "Never mind" He continued

"Hey Aiko" A dude came up to them.

"Oh, Hi, this is a co worker of mine, this is the…" She got cut off

"The famous F4, nice to meet you" He raised his hand up like a small wave, hello

They nodded, "This is your boyfriend right?" He asked pointing to Kiba

"No, this is a childhood friend of mine, and I only see him as a little brother" She explained, the boys remained quiet during the conversation.

"So, if he's not your boyfriend, then it's Neji huh?" He asked, Neji glared at him slowly pulling out a red card and facing it to him.

He shook his head no.

"Sorry, Aiko, I have to go, nice to see you" He bowed down silently and left.

Neji focused his attention on Kiba who can't seem to get a clue what his expression is, but he knows he's heartbroken.

* * *

Tenten and Naruto ran away from the guys, some was carrying water guns to spray at them.

Neji, Lee, Shika, Kiba, and Aiko noticed the two figures running away

Naruto soon tripped, Tenten stopped and helped him up. She saw the five figures looking at them, she continued to help him up.

The mob surrounded them before both of them can run, they got sprayed by water, dumped by water, placed leaves on the, and laughing humiliation.

The throwing of leaves, water and paper stopped, she turned around and saw Kiba standing behind her. The random guys stopped and ran for their lives.

'_It's Kiba, I can't believe Kiba's helping me again' _she thought again.

"Kiba, what are you doing?" Neji came up to him

"You should seriously stop this" He fought back with words, his eyes focused downwards to Tenten.

"Don't tell me you like her" Neji glared at him as Tenten watched with fear

Tenten looked at her left and right, deciding where to go. She was in the middle

"Are you still going to help her… even if you get kicked out of this school?" Neji said, Kiba remained emotionless as always.

"Stand up" Neji pulled her wrist for her to stand up but when she did, Kiba grabbed the other wrist; they were having a tug of war

"Let go of me, Neji!" She yelled, they both let go and she fell back to the ground. Naruto quickly came to her and checked if she was okay

"Mark my words… you're out of this group" He yelled, he walked away. Shikamaru followed Neji and Lee went to Kiba just standing there.

Aiko was left alone, but she has to do something.

"Come on, let me help you, let's clean you up" She offered a hand and Tenten happily grabbed and thanked her for the help.

The two female went to the bathroom,

'_She's so pretty, like a human doll. We're both females, but I can notice the big gap between the two of us'_ She thought as she looked into her pale skin.

"Here" She handed her a handkerchief that's quite wet so wipe the dirt off her face.

"You know, it's the first time I seen Kiba so emotional, I think he likes you" Aiko said, Tenten wiped the dirt off.

"No way, I know he likes you" Tenten said

"I know, but I'm older than him and I'm afraid he'll leave me and I'll be heartbroken" She said looking at her reflection in the mirror

"You know, us girls… we need to be beautiful all the time, because we don't know when our prince charming is going to come" Aiko said removing twigs and leaves off her hair.

Tenten looked down and noticed her shoes "I love your shoes" She pointed, as a smile grew on her face.

"Really? You know, someone told me to pick the best shoes because shoes are the things that will take us to far places" She said,

'_She's beautiful, rich and smart. Even if we live in different worlds, she's still nice to me' _Tenten thought.

Kiba looked through the sun, he dabbed his tears on his sleeve.

"Thank you" Tenten said wearing a large jacket to cover her attire "and sorry, for everything, especially on why you and Neji fought" She walked towards him.

"You don't need to say sorry, I just have a really bad temper" He said looking at her.

"Okay then" She said puckering her lips together

"If you want to say something, go ahead" He said

None of them said a word after that. Until night time, they stayed in the same position.

"Did I bother you?" She finally decided to speak

"No, you didn't even utter a word, so it's fine" He murmured

He quickly grabbed something off his bag, he lit it up then suddenly he dragged her away from it.

Fireworks started to fill up

"Are you crazy?" She asked yelling due to the loudness

"They said, the Gods will notice you if you light up fireworks and they'll grant you a wish" He looked up directly into the shining sky

* * *

The next day, Tenten walked around the campus with Naruto, she started to have a headache. The next thing she knew she dropped to the ground Naruto quickly catching her.

"Tenten… Tenten"

She got sent home, she lay in bed with a thermometer on her mouth. Her parents grabbed the thermometer and saw it was 38.4 degrees (Celsius)

She sighed, her father walked out the door.

"Tenten, I think it's fine if you don't go to school anymore… because you have Naruto" She giggled madly again like always.

She's thinking about marrying or having a rich boyfriend again. It's always happening all the time, she'll ask for a rich person.

* * *

Lee, Shikamaru, and Neji sat down at their regular spot, by a tree. Just the three of them, it was silent the whole time.

"So, Neji, how are you?" Lee decided to start a conversation.

Neji ignored him and looked away.

"I heard Tenten is sick" Shikamaru said revealing the trend for the moment.

"What? Tenten's sick?" His eyes widened as he got interested in the conversation.

"Ohhhh" Shikamaru and Lee smirked at him as they noticed Neji starting to worry, different emotions over taking him.

* * *

Later that day, Tenten's dad is staying in Tenten's room looking over her just in case anything happens. Tenten's mother is out just coming home from work.

"AHH, Who are you, you're a robber huh?" Tenten and her dad heard a scream, not just any scream, it was her mom's scream. She and her dad quickly got up and went outside to see her mother beating up a tall man.

"Who are you?" Her mother asked again still beating him up with just her hands.

He turned around

"You!" Tenten said as she saw Neji standing there, in her house, outside her room

"Eh, Tenten… you know him?" Her mother asked as she stopped and went to Tenten's side.

"He's the one bullying me at school and the reason why I'm sick" She pointed at him and poked his chest. She snorted.

"Who is your father, tell me, I have to report this to him" He acted strong and tough as he acted like a real father.

"I'm the son of Hyuga Hizashi" He said

"Hyuga… Hizashi" Her father said as he started going down.

"Dad, what's going on?" She asks Tenten doesn't seem to know who Hyuga Hizashi is.

"His father own many businesses" He said

"He's in Taiwan right now, you can't talk to him" He stood up tall representing he's the son of a wealthy businessman.

"No need" The two parents acted cools as they both started mumbling about how he's the son of Hyuga Hizashi. You wouldn't understand anything, they just started talking randomly, and then they excused themselves to leave and left the two alone.

The two then came back with traditional Chinese outfits then started dancing around "To our very special guest" Tenten's mother said as they danced. Embarrassing.

Tenten grabbed a knife and placed it on her neck and glared at the two. The two figures stopped as they saw Tenten's position.

"I think it's better if we just give him some tea" The mother said as they both ran to make tea.

Tenten placed the knife down and sighed.

Tenten's mother then grabbed a cup and poured tea and placed it on Neji's palm. Tenten's father held a plate of sliced fruits.

"Here, sit down and have something to eat and drink" Tenten's father said.

Still trying to make a good impression, they started complimenting him. Tenten decided to just go back to bed but her father pulled her.

"Why don't you stay here and join us for dinner" Her mother said

"Your house is too small, how do you live?" He asked looking around the place.

"It's something called hard work, why don't you just…" She got cut off when her mother whacked her head with a pan. "Ouch" She yelled.

"Sorry about my daughter, Mister Hyuga Neji… Our dinner is ready, come" She led him to the small kitchen.

"What's this?" He asked pointing to the green food.

"That's veggies, I bet your mother cooks that too" Tenten's mother said.

"Well, we have cooks in our house, my mother works all the time" Neji explained as he started grabbing food from the table.

"That's why you're so grumpy all the time" Tenten laughed it all out realizing his mother isn't always there to be with him while he was growing up.

Her mother stopped her from laughing by hitting her on the head with a pan again. She snorted and rubbed the spot where she got hit.

"If you still need maids or servants in your house just call us" Tenten's father said to him knowing life is hard nowadays.

"Well, okay then, come on eat up" He offered to stop the conversation.

"Okay then" Tenten's father acted like a pig and grabbed food immediately.

Tenten didn't eat much for then.

Tenten's attention focused on Neji as he silently enjoyed and ate the food that was given to him

'_He's not a very bad person to be real, he just grew up spoiled that's it' _Tenten smiled at him.

"Thank you for the food, I seriously enjoyed it to be real… it's very delicious" Neji complimented as he took a minute to express what's on his mind.

Tenten walked out the door along with Neji, her mother told her to go and walk him home even if she's the lady.

"What did you really go to my house for and why'd you pretend to like the food?" She asked him as she tucked her hands in her jacket pockets.

"What do you mean, to be real, it's the first time I tasted something like that and it's really good" He said as he placed his hand on his stomach and smiled at her.

"You know, I like your house, it very nice and warm, unlike mine. Ever since my sister left, I always eat alone" He explained as he continued to walk.

'_I guess not everything can be bought by money, especially not people… tsk, except my parents' _She thought.

"Have you heard of the school vacation to Hawaii? Are you going?" He asked

"I don't have money, its 400,000 yen (Around 50,000 dollars) I don't have money" She yelled as she knew she can't go due to money.

"You know what; I'll buy it for you…" He said walking near her.

"Are you kidding me, I don't need your money." She pushed him off. "I'll just go with Naruto with his luxury boat" She teased him knowing Naruto has a boat that he mentioned during their conversation a few days ago.

"Are you kidding? You're going with that crazy guy?" He asked getting pissed.

"Yes, and to be real, I. can't. Wait." She raised her eyebrows and left him alone.

* * *

**I know I have to work on pronouns, sorry about that... I suck at English to be serious T.T**

**TY for reading**

**R&R**

**[Big Bang comeback!]**

**-DP**


	6. The 10 second game

**Hey guys, I know I haven't updated in like... forever, okay fine two or three weeks... sorry**

**Anyways, I just went to Knott's berry farm today with my friend since it's a furlough day here and I yelled I love you _ and now I'm relly dizzy because of the loopty loops and running out of breath from screaming. You should've seen me drag my friend to ride supreme scream but she's too CHICKEN!**

**Anyways, now I'm sick for I don't know reason... I'll be watching meteor garden and writing this story from maybe a day or two to fill up some chapters ")**

**Disclaimer: I don not own Naruto and Meteor garden!**

* * *

Lee, tell the others we're not going to Hawaii anymore" Neji said as he thought of it thoroughly.

"But, why?" Lee asked, as he faced him.

"Okay, I don't want to go to Hawaii, if the other's want they can go without me" He explained

"Where are we going, look for penguins in Antarctica or monks in deep of China?" Shikamaru joked with him as he ignored him.

"Are we going to tell Kiba?" Lee asked

"Depends on him… if he wants" Neji ignored but it can't be ignored.

"Where are we going?" Shikamaru asked as he positioned himself for an answer.

"I'll take you guys to where you guys haven't been" He smirked as he nodded his head; Shikamaru nearly fell off the chair.

The day where Tenten and Naruto are going on a cruise or ship day…

"You know the other people should be in Hawaii by now, but I bet this will be fun also!" Naruto said as he nodded his head.

'_I wonder if Neji and Kiba are still fighting' _she thought.

"How come my dad isn't here yet" Naruto looked around for his dad.

Up above in the boat, stands Hyuga Neji looking downwards blocking the sun. Tenten looked up and saw Neji then Shika and Lee came from behind and so did Sakura and Ino.

Tenten and Naruto's jaws dropped as they saw who was on the ship. It was Neji.

"Neji…" She cussed.

"Sup" Lee said as he raised a glass of champagne to us and drank.

"What the hell if Tenten doing here? Such a nuisance" Ino complained as she crossed her arms. Sakura just gasped as she saw Tenten. Tenten rolled her eyes at them

Neji came down the boat to greet the two of them again

"I thought you're in Hawaii?" Tenten asked him avoiding eye contact. He was such an annoying jerk to her.

"I got tired of that place… I always go there every year, I want to try something new" Neji said as he lowered his sunglasses and looked at Tenten "I bought the boat for the trip, you like?" He teased knowing what might happen.

"You're lying… my dad bought this boat for our trip" Naruto said. His boat just simply bought away by some jerk

"Who cares… anyways, if you want… you're welcome aboard" Neji said as he walked away

"We're not interested" Tenten protested. Naruto 'umph'd' his comment.

"Tenten, come one… join our trip it'll be fun" It was Aiko followed by Kiba behind still feeling down from what happened. "We have a formal ball tonight in the ship… don't let us spoil your fun" Aiko explained, as always. Gleeful.

"Come on" Kiba said. It took Tenten's attention as he spoke silently. Tenten nodded quickly.

Aiko pulled her to join hands and Tenten grabbed Naruto's shirt and dragged him at the same time.

"I thought for a second you we're going to leave me" Naruto side commented.

Naruto took Tenten to her cabin. As they boy opened it, it was spacious. There was an awesome view of the sea and there was a cool living room separated from the bedroom. Naruto walked away to go to his cabin

Naruto and Tenten walked over to the side of the ship and felt the wind as they both shouted with excitement

"Man this is better that Hawaii" Shikamaru side commented as they all sat under that sun except for Tenten and Naruto. They drank champagne while sitting. "I should've bought a girl for this trip" He commented again

Tenten and Naruto ran to the top deck where the others are, Aiko saw the two running she quickly called them and Aiko stood up.

"Tenten… please come to the ball later, the more the merrier" Aiko said to Tenten

"I love to but I don't have a formal dress" Tenten said as she looked down from embarrassment. Ino and Sakura snickered at what she just said.

"I'll lend you one… I don't mind" Aiko said but got cut off by Naruto's phone beeping

"Hello? Okay, she's here" Naruto gave Tenten the phone

"Hello?" Tenten answered. It was her mother. "I'll talk to you later miss Aiko… I need to take this" She excused herself as she walked away

"Tenten… get a hold of Naruto in that cruise" Tenten's mother said reminding her of what Tenten's mother wants.

"Mom, stop talking nonsense" Tenten whispered through the phone "I have a few classmates in the ship so just stop it" Tenten said as she rolled her eyes.

"I-is Mr. H-Hyuga something there a-also?" She stuttered.

"Yeah, so?" Tenten asked knowing that her mother wants him better that Naruto

"This is why I sent you to Konoha University… to meet rich boys that you can possibly marry" Her mother shouted, she explained. "Now those boys are near you… grab them!" She hit it to the bone!

"Bye mom!" Tenten hung up as she wanted to throw the phone into the ocean, and she did.

"My phone!" Naruto yelled as he saw Tenten throw the phone, everybody looked at them. Tenten being extremely angry, just let it flies.

"That's so cool" Lee commented

"She's got character" Shikamaru on the other hand said as he lowered his glasses.

Aiko fixed Tenten's hair as she let it flow downwards to her shoulders, Aiko brushed it. It's so silky and nice, I wish I have your hair" Aiko said admiring the beauty of Tenten's curly like hair because of the buns, but to be real. It's actually naturally straight.

"No way, you have prettier hair than me" Tenten protested.

"These are just made my curling iron or sometimes straightening irons, but yours are natural unlike mine" Aiko let her calm down as Aiko continued to brush Tenten's hair

"Really? Thank you…" She smiled shyly.

"With a complexion like yours… little make up will do… I'll find you a gown that will suit you that will stun everybody" Aiko said as Tenten's smile grew large than ever before.

Tenten and Aiko walked at the hall towards that ball room.

"Are you sure this fits me?" Tenten asked

"Of course, you look gorgeous" Aiko complemented her. "Everybody… looks" Aiko told everybody in the ballroom.

Sakura and Ino gasped at her appearance. Lee and Shikamaru complemented her from afar telling that she's pretty tonight. Kiba and Neji started at her as their eyes melted at her beauty.

She was wearing a black dress that goes to her knees, sleeveless of course, and has a white ribbon by that stomach.

'_Everybody's looking at me…' _Tenten thought… She can't believe all the attention went to her without being humiliated.

"Ten… you look beautiful" Naruto came from behind. Tenten turned around

"Thank you" She shyly said.

"Alright everybody… let's party!" Lee said in English as fast piano music approached and he poured champagne on a stack of glasses.

"Tenten, may I have an honor to dance with you?" Shikamaru asked offering his hand to her.

"But I can't dance" She reacted quickly

"I'll teach you how" He dragged her to the area and started to dance. Both started stumbling as Tenten's dancing moves was really bad. He gestured her and told her to jus follow the music.

After a few minutes, Lee asked Tenten to dance, they both danced youthfully, Lee was energetic, faster than Shikamaru to be exact.

Kiba came and asked to dance with Tenten next, the song changed into a more romantic, slower song. Both went slowly. Tenten thought at the time, she was like Cinderella.

Neji was staring at the two dancing; he was twirling his glass of champagne around as of his annoyance.

"Hello everybody, it's 11:59 pm now… shall we play a ten second game?" Ino said through the microphone as music stopped, and everybody stopped dancing.

"It's a ten second kiss in the dark" Ino smirked at Sakura through their plan "In ten seconds, lights will be off and simply kiss the person of your dreams" Ino continued. Neji started walking then the lights turned off.

"Hey, what happened, turn on the light"

"I can't see"

"Where's Hyuga Neji"

"Hey, who pushed me to the floor?"

We're the comments made while it was pitch black dark. It suddenly turned quiet, when the lights went on.

Naruto's eyes were open to see who he was kissing, it was Naruto. Sakura quickly pulled away as he thought it was Neji.

"Ewww!" Sakura ran out the room.

But then, Neji and Tenten, not knowing who was who, opened their eyes and noticed Tenten was on top of one and Neji was on the bottom.

"Neji…" Tenten quickly got up _'I kissed Hyuga Neji' _Neji got up also but Tenten ignored it

"Tenten… Tenten" Naruto came running to her side "That woman just kissed me" Naruto said yelling as he looked at the two… "Wait doesn't tell me you two…" Naruto asked pointing

"Shut up!" Tenten yelled as she covered her ears and ran out

"Don't look at me, she was the one to kiss me" Neji said to Naruto who was staring at him. He ran towards to where Tenten was headed

Tenten headed to the deck of the boat as she wiped the 'kiss' away from her lips

Neji came

"Is that your first kiss? I'm surprised your first kiss was with me… it was so bold" He joked around her, teasing her. "Should we make it more romantic?" He came near her lowering his head to her neck wanting to just kiss her again.

"Get away from you pig!" She ran away.

'_Instead of me running away from my prince at 12, I'm running away from a bastard' _Tenten thought as she continued to run leaving Neji.

Then next day, Tenten looked out at the sea by the lobby as the four men and three girls walked. Tenten turned around and blushed, so did Neji.

"We go two red tomatoes here" Lee joked punching Neji's shoulder softly.

"Well because these two kissed last night" Shikamaru said seeing the whole thing.

"Omg, how could you kiss our Neji like that… despicable" Ino and Sakura said.

Kiba stared at her "That wasn't what happened, someone tripped me and I fell down" Tenten said explaining what she thought happened or at least what happened.

"We don't need an explanation… past is past, get over it" Kiba said rudely as he stared at her.

Tenten just walked away with the gang giving her space to walk through passing by Kiba

Naruto went to her room knocking only

She told Naruto to leave her alone and wants to get some sleep. But really, she was crying all day.

Naruto didn't leave until he can't take it anymore. He went to find Neji.

"Neji… you need to stop bullying Tenten. I want to take you on… one by one" Naruto said feeling confident of himself was wants to make his best friend better.

Naruto led Neji to a pool, "We'll deal this with who can hold their breath longer, in the count of three" Naruto said as if he was the best at it.

"One" Naruto started stretching while Neji didn't do anything

"Just jump" Neji grabbed Naruto by the neck and both jumped, Neji seems like he was still holding on Naruto's neck.

"I should return this to Aiko" Tenten grabbed the dress she wore yesterday.

She walked out the room and went to find Aiko. When she got there, her door was slightly open; she peeked inside and saw Kiba and Aiko talking

"You tell me I like Tenten… well I say I like you" Kiba was face to face with Aiko as he spoke

He kissed her as she kissed back.

Tenten felt like her heart dropped as she saw the two. She ran back to her room as fast as she can

"Tenten… I'll stop him" Naruto said as he started regaining consciousness. Neji slapped him hard as he was lying on the ground.

"Wake up you idiot" Neji said

"Huh, what happened?" Naruto asked as he saw Neji.

"You blacked out after three seconds" Neji said as he walked away not wanting another challenge from Naruto.

Naruto quickly followed Neji into the kitchen; he started looking for something to eat but couldn't find anything

"Hey, come one more time… I'm sure to defeat you this time" Naruto said

"Shut up and let me grab some food first" He continued looking but nothing.

"Hey, maybe we can go fishing… we can eat fish" Naruto said as he said what he likes.

"On a high deck, I don't think so" Neji said as his stomach growled

"We can grab a small boat" Naruto said

The two finished fishing and set up a small grill by the deck and grabbed the fish.

"Ouch, I pricked myself" Neji said looking at his finger

"Tenten is sure braver than you" Naruto said grabbed the fish and placing it on the grill

"How do you know?" Neji asked

"Well, we've been classmates since elementary so we know each other" He said poking the fish by the grill. Neji just nodded.

"She's the type of girl who gets bullied but never sheds a tear. But I don't know how you do it" Naruto said

"Well, she's fallen for me… the way she kissed me at the party" Neji nodded as he bit his own lip pla

"Well, she's fallen for me… the way she kissed me at the party" Neji nodded as he bit his own lip playfully.

"You're lying" Naruto grabbed ice from the bucket where they kept the fish and threw it at Neji

They both ended up Neji throwing ice at Naruto chasing him around the deck.

Tenten saw on the side of the deck crying. She remembered when Kiba came and saved her from the two that was nearly raping her, the time she was dirty and lend his hanky and also the time he taught her that to stop crying, go upside down.

But her favorite moment was when he lit up fireworks for the two of them.

She felt like a fool to think Kiba would save her this time but no.

But her thoughts got interrupted by two maniacs running by the deck throwing ice at each other

"Tenten… help me" Naruto hid behind Tenten knowing Neji won't hurt Tenten.

"Break it up you two" Tenten said but then, a picture of them kissing appeared in their minds as they both looked away trying to ignore what happened but can't.

"We went fishing then he started lying to me how you're into him so much" Naruto said still hiding behind my back

"Shh" Neji tackled Naruto as they both ran again

'_It's so nice to have two maniac to have me laugh in the middle of the night' _Tenten thought as she watched the two kill each other.

* * *

**Finally, sealed with a kiss... but not what kind of kiss that you thought huh?**

***Achoo* Urgg... I hate being sick... well, it's a good excuse to ditch school!**

**Bye bye! **

**Salamat!**

**Thank you!**

**Arigato**

**Gamsahabnida!**


	7. Jealousy takes over

**FanFiction went down for like 2 weeks I think? That's my reason for not updating... Seuri!**

**I wrote a lot for a day, I have two more chapters in my folder. I'll post it soon.**

**This might be sad, poor, crazy, happy, murderous, rape (Not really, don't worry) and... you might cry... no not really :P**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto and Meteor Garden**

* * *

"I thought of a way we can eat fish without using fire" Neji said as a light bulb appeared in his head.

"Come on, let's eat" Neji went around the halls to tell everyone to join them for dinner, even Kiba to be real.

Everybody gathered around a table that had fish freshly cut but it was raw.

"Come on, eat up, I fished it myself… its sashimi" Neji said as he grabbed a chair.

"You fished this up yourself… this is why I hate virgin boys" Lee joked revealing his secret to everyone. He blushed deeply.

Everybody gasped to hear Neji was still a virgin like Tenten and Naruto.

"Shut up and eat" Neji said avoiding the point.

Tenten from the corner of her eye saw a man walk by near the sea. She noticed it was Kiba, she grabbed food and placed it in a bowl for her to eat while she go talk to Kiba.

She walked over and smiled at him

"Is that food, may I have some?" Kiba asked as he noticed the bowl

"Sure, I'll go grab you some if you want" She almost did when he fished out a piece off her bowl

"Let's just share yours" Kiba said as he fished off another one. Tenten stood next to him properly watching the ocean at the same time.

"Is Miss Aiko here?" Tenten asked as she ate

"Probably in bed by now" He said calmly like nothing happened acting like his old self.

"I'm sorry for disturbing you a while ago" Tenten said bowing down.

"You heard us?" Kiba said looking at her

"I didn't mean to… I was just about to return the dress then… yeah" Tenten said not knowing what to explain next. "You must hate me huh?" Tenten continued to a different topic

"If I hate you, I wouldn't have saved you before" Kiba said expressing his opinion and telling her the truth he doesn't hate her.

Out of nowhere, both of them are being recorded.

In a few days, all of them got home. Neji came down from bed after the weird and exciting trip.

"Ah, young master, would you like your breakfast here or in the bedroom?" The servant said as he noticed Neji descending down the stairs.

"I'll have it here" Neji said.

He was sent to the table, he got served by a sandwich with a side of salad and milk.

"You're preference sir" He said as the maid left. "How is it?" He asked

Neji took a bite, "its delicious" He nodded his head as he continued to eat.

"May I ask, but you seem to be in high spirit nowadays" He said, Neji didn't respond eating his breakfast "Maybe I talk too much" The servant said looking away.

Tenten walked to school, she really didn't want to go to school at the time. She got greeted by Naruto

"My mom wants to thank you for the trip" Tenten said as they walked together

"She's welcome… anyways; I finally got the lower class and the upper class to be friends with sashimi huh? We won't get bullied anymore" Naruto said as he yelled in excitement.

They got pelted with crumpled paper, they both ran. Tenten wanted to kill Naruto at the moment.

They both went to the lockers; Tenten noticed her shoes were missing, again. It was for the third time this year, she hated it.

"Oy Tenten… look at my new shoes" Neji said as he wiggled his toes out the shoes that was too small for him.

That made Tenten's jaw drop.

"Urg, Hyuga Neji… you ruined it" Tenten walked away followed by Naruto

Neji shook his head as he smirked at her attitude.

"Why did you drag us here early in the morning?" Shikamaru said as he was lazy and want to just sit by the tree.

"I spent all night thinking of this ingenious prank" Neji said

"I don't call this ingenious" Shikamaru said as he rolled his eyes at the stupid idea.

"It's a funny way of expressing love" Lee said as he followed Neji's lead

"Where's Kiba?" Neji asked as the group started walking

"Didn't you two have a quarrel?" Shikamaru reminded him

"We're not F4 if there's one missing" Neji said

"Good point" Both boys said

Tenten went to the balcony/rooftop to look for Kiba when she noticed he wasn't there

She leaned against the railings when Kiba greeted her giving her a fright

"You seem like you've seen a monster" Kiba smiled at her warmly

"Sorry" She said

Kiba went and sat on the railing letting his feet dangle freely

"Sit with me" He asked her

She did, she attempted to pulled herself up but can't and got help from Kiba

'_It's such a beautiful view here, along with Kiba in a nice breezy day'_ she smiled to herself.

Neji held two soda bottles and acted like an idiot like he's practicing on handing it to someone. He passed by a passerby

"Where's Kiba?" He asked

"I saw him heading to the rooftop" He said

Neji went to the rooftop flipping the soda bottle in the air then catching it. When he saw outside the door, there was Tenten and Kiba having a conversation.

"I thought you weren't going to this place again because of me" Tenten said as she dangled her feet "but I feel really happy right now" She continued finishing with a smile

"Mountain of molehill (Mountain of lies)" Kiba said as he smirked

"What? I'm telling you this from my heart" She pointed to her heart "You should know that simple things can be important" She said looking down

Those made Neji think what does she mean? He got pissed off and crushed the soda bottle till the liquid came out flowing into his hand

He went back inside and out the rooftop. He went to see Lee and Shikamaru

"Did you know Tenten and Kiba often meet at the rooftop?" Neji blurted out asking them

"It's true… you want to see more clips that I have recorded?" Ino and Sakura came behind Neji holding a video camera

"Give me that" Neji aggressively grabbed the camera and played a few videos of Kiba and Tenten talking or just sitting and standing. He got more pissed he threw the camera to the ground and let it break it made Ino and Sakura wish they never gave it.

"Well, the real story is, Tenten liked Kiba but when she found out Kiba likes Aiko she moved to you Neji" Sakura said touching his open arms.

"Don't touch me" Neji hit her nearly falling to the ground but Lee caught her, Ino wanted to help badly but doesn't want to get hurt by Neji.

"It isn't nice to hit a woman like than Neji… plus, Kiba would never like Tenten" Shikmaru said to at least stop Neji from ragging "Are you serious about her? Come on let's talk about this over a cup of coffee" Shikamaru placed his hand around his shoulder

"Get your hands off me" He yelled again, Shika raised his hands up. Neji walked away from all of them

"It's those eyes again" Shikamaru said "same eyes when he nearly murdered someone three years ago… Kiba and Tenten need to look out" Shikamaru said remembering the traumatic experience

A text message appeared on Kiba's phone, it was from Aiko

'Come to the studio with me for a photo shoot, don't forget what I asked you to do… see you tonight… Aiko'

"I have to go" Kiba said as he got up on his feet and helped Tenten off to her feet also. "Here, Aiko's birthday invitation. She hopes you show up" Kiba handed her a card "Will you show up? Aiko asked me to ask you"

"Sure" Tenten simple said

Kiba just walked away simply not any word from his mouth anymore.

Tenten looked at the invitation as she walked she got greeted by Neji with cold eyes and cold, unpleasant face.

"Whoa, you scared me" Tenten quickly went up against the wall.

"Slut, how dare you make a fool out of me?" Neji said nearly yelling

"What? I'm going home" Tenten said nearly walking out until Neji's hand went on her neck "Let go of me" Tenten cried

"It's your entire fault" Neji continued just saying whatever is on his mind

"What did I ever do to you?" Tenten asked getting away from his grip

"You betrayed me!" Neji aimed to punch her directly at the face but Tenten swirled her head to a different direction and made Neji's fist land on the wall. He didn't even wince in the pain of his fist clashing onto the wall

'_What's wrong, he looks so dangerous and murderous' _Tenten thought as she was lucky to dodge the punch

"Get away from me" Tenten said as she ran away heading downwards using the stairs that is it's the only option. Neji followed her; he was clearly stronger and faster

"Help, help, help me! Please!" Tenten did everything she can to get help; she threw her bag away to have a faster speed to get away from Neji.

Neji caught up to her and kissed her roughly, Tenten tiried blocking him away but telling Neji to back off her, and how she told him that he's a jerk.

"Neji… please…" Tenten said as Neji aimed for her neck and his grip on her shirt became tight causing it to rip exposing the lace of her bra. Tenten gasped, she started to cry through the pain she's going through right now.

Neji kissed her in the mouth again as Tenten protested as she cried. When Neji started noticing what he has done, he stopped kissing her and hugged her tight letting her cry on his shirt but he stood up quickly watching Tenten cry as she slid down the wall.

Tenten continued to cry Neji went down to her and head to head with Tenten

"Don't cry…" Neji said as he wants to kiss her again but instead he raised his head up and kissed her forehead. He let her cry patting her back realizing what he have done.

He sat against the wall also thinking of what to do. Tente tried to stop crying but can't

"Stop crying… I won't hurt you anymore, I promise" Neji said

Tenten went home standing in her doorstep.

"Mom, Dad… I'm home" Tenten said

"Why are your clothes like that?" Her mother asked. Neji gave her his jacket to wear as a sorry.

"It's cold, I borrowed it from a friend" She lied

"Okay, have dinner come on"

As Tenten went to bed, she couldn't sleep. All she could think about was Neji.

'_He was wearing a smile in the morning but what happened? His grip was so tight I couldn't even free myself from him. What did I do that made him angry like that?'_

Neji got his hand fixed from hitting the wall, in fact, it did hurt but he was so angry he could endure it.

He remembered Tenten's word coming clear in his mind. She didn't seem to like him through her words.

The next day at school, by the bulletin board has a writing saying

'_No one hurts Tenten… -Hyuga Neji'_

Tenten looked at it and walked away.

Tenten and Hinata have finally become friends again after the whole bulletin board incident. She told Tenten she also got invited to Aiko's party. She couldn't wait

Tenten went to her bike and noticed it was replaced into a new one and has a box with a pink pretty bow around it. Tenten opened it saw a warm yellow gown inside and also a note from Neji.

"Hyuga Neji…" She got aggravated; she wanted to throw the dress but stopped,

"It is pretty, I don't know where to use it, Neji won't use it… I'll give it to Hinata then… she'll use it" She said

* * *

**Hinata and Tenten are friends again... but that might change again...**

**Haha, I just remembered I used to watch this series when I was a kid and I usually cry... I WAS A KID! geez pftt.**

**Did YOU cry because of what Neji did? No okay then... :|**

**-DP**


	8. Weird dresses and Elvis

**After two months of no updating this story did you miss me? I'm sure you did... **

**I have a lot of reasons I didn't get to post and write... I have CSTs (Cali standards test or in my world Cali stupid test), I went to Vegas (again), I have a science project, practicing my guitar, had a keyboard that I couldn't get my hands off, sneaking my ipod out my mom because she takes it away, and more, and more, and more! Oh and I started watching this Korean reality show... Am I that weird that I'm Filipino and I watch something Korean?**

**Sorry again! It's 1AM here and I can't sleep yet if I don't post this up and this is the perfect opportunity... maybe.**

**Sorry this is a short chapter! I'll make the next one longer!**

**BTW! I'm making a collaboration story with SmiiLey-Chan , who is really amazing!**

**Disclaimer: I own myself... deal with it...**

* * *

Later that day, Tenten came home early inviting Temari over. Tenten started folding the laundry at her room with the help of Temari.

"I can't believe he did that" Temari said knowing what happened to Neji and Tenten

"I know he just turned murderous and serious" Tenten said continuing folding the clothes. "I never told anyone except for you, please keep it as a secret" Tenten pleaded.

"I won't, but It's so weird" Temari said, she was really confused at Neji's feelings.

"He was really gleeful during the day, teasing me with a smile but when the day passed, he wasn't teasing or joking anymore…" Tenten said remembering what happened, the eyes that were staring at her, she just can't forget. "Hey Temari… will you come with me to this party?" Tenten handed Temari the invitation. Temari's eyes widened as she saw who it was.

"She's really nice to me and if I turn down the offer, I'll feel bad" Tenten said to Temari "Please come, Naruto and Hinata are coming also" She continued

"Who's Naruto?" Temari asked.

"Haven't I told you about him? He's my classmate every since elementary… He's a nice and weird guy" Tenten said explaining who Naruto is.

Temari thought for a moment, "But… what should I wear?" Temari groaned "You're giving the dress to Hinata…" Temari continued

"I don't know what I should wear" Tenten said but got cut off with her mother coming inside the room; she quickly hid the invitation obviously but now on purpose. Tenten's mother caught her hiding something.

"Tenten, what is that?" Tenten's mother quickly grabbed the invitation and glances at it. "Invitation, to where… Oh! Maybe it's from Hyuga Neji, neh?" She quickly reacted, why does everything have to be with Neji all of the time.

"No it's not" Tenten attempted to grab it back from her mother's hand but she pulled back

"Lemme take a look" She opened the card. "Tanabe Aiko… Oh, the famous model, no! That rich famous model!" Tenten's mother continued.

"Ah! Mrs. Zhang, you're such a professional in knowing rich people!" Temari clapped her hands gently in amazement of Tenten's mother. Tenten's mother gave a childish nod at Temari

"Haha! Thank you!" Tenten's mother said, "Tenten you should attend to this party! You'll meet more rich people you can be friends or even marry!" Tenten's mother nodded her head in approval. "Go there and captivate all of them!" She said in a wild voice making Tenten going crack.

"But… she doesn't even have a dress" Temari said as she blurted it out.

"Don't worry about that…" Tenten's mother warned her.

The next thing the two girls knew is that they were both locked inside a dress that wasn't actually that formal. More on a casual party pooper dress. They both had puffy dresses that goes up to their knees, and feathers around Temari and flowers around Tenten. They were sure to feel out of place of they bother wear that. The only that that might look normal on them was their hair, both of them are down.

"I don't think we're appropriately dressed." Temari said nicely not wanting to hurt someone's feelings.

"They are perfect… Oh I miss my old days" Tenten's mother said as she puffed the dresses more. "I bet everybody would ask… whose lovely daughters do they belong to." She continued pointing to the both of them.

Suddenly saved by the doorbell from Tenten's mother's insane mind, her mother stopped bother of them. "Don't go anywhere, let me take the door and see who it is." She started to move and laugh weirdly.

"Are we really going to wear this? It's such a disgrace…" Temari said but not in a rude way but more on shy way.

"Tenten, Temari look who came!" Tenten's mother said as she opened her arms wide open and presented who was at the door.

"Naruto!" Tenten yelled as she saw her friend wearing an Elvis Presley suit. A long sleeved collar shirt that you can zipper up then the collar up. Oh that's not it; it had gold stars for crying out loud. It also had stars that form a line. Then the pants are white that strangled his hips and became loose at the end making it a boot cut like.

Tenten's mother laughed at the 'youthful' outfit Naruto was wearing "Oh, Naruto… you look very handsome. Every girl there is going to fall for you!" She places her hand on his cheek and pinched it.

"Really? Come on Tenten, I came here to pick you up" Naruto said. He walked over to her and grabbed both of the girl's hands and led them outside.

"Naruto! Let go of me! I don't want to go! I'm not getting inside the freaking car!" Tenten yelled as one of her hand was attached to a pole and one on Naruto. Temari was feeling out of place as she was standing the middle watching the two's fight.

"Come one Tennie" Temari said

"Temari! Not helping" She gritted her teeth. Temari started to help Naruto pull Tenten and shoved her into the car. She was in the middle to there was no escaping. The driver started to drive.

"Caome on Tenten… liven up… Do you want some music?" Naruto asked. Both Tenten and Temari looked at him weirdly. "Hey, can you play some live music?" Naruto asked.

"Live… gladly" The driver said, she started singing. Naruto fell back to his chair and listened to the woman singing while tapping his foot. Tenten and Temari can't help but feel weirded out.

**-o0Oo0O—**

Hinata took out the dress from outside the box and looked at it, it was really beautiful, and she felt thankful to Tenten who gave it to her. She grabbed it and went to the mirror and hung it around her looking at what she might look like on it.

"Is this a dream or this is real? Maybe it is my time to show who I am…" Hinata said to herself.

**-o0Oo0O—**

The trio made it to the venue, Naruto and Temari felt amazed as they saw everything extremely formal. Tenten on the other hand, didn't even want to be here.

"Hey look TV stars! Oh hey, there's Hyuga Neji!" Narupt said. That took Neji's attention; he looked at the three and then felt bad then looked back down.

"I'm going to go get some autographs" Naruto said dashing over.

"Naruto…" Tenten said almost wanting to go after him telling him she wants to leave but Temari grabbed her slightly and she calmed down.

They both watched as Naruto jumped in excitement as he went near the person. Tenten covered her eyes with his hands, Temari made a confused look slightly moving her head to the left. Then watched him move from person to person her knew from TV. Oh Naruto…

"Hey Tenten… you came… why are you dressed like that" The last part Shikamaru mubled as the two ladies fixed their dresses. "Have you seen Neji? Oh, there he is… Neji! Look Tenten is here" Shikamaru waved his hand above. Tenten looked down and gritted her teeth together.

Neji looked over to them for a second but felt confused if he should rather go there or walk away, and he did. He walked away fast. Tenten's gaze at the man walking became red and hot, she was angry at him. She thinks he was a scumbag.

"I don't think we met before" Shikamaru said to Temari… Tenten looked over to the two

"I don't think so" Temari felt her cheeks warm up and fiddled her foot around.

"I don't this I would forget such an adorable girl" He said, Temari fixed her hair purposely "If you don't mind, if the party end…"

"Don't do anything to my friend" Tenten snuck in between the two of them pulling Temari out of his way knowing Shikamaru was a major player.

"Temari… don't talk to him or he'll get you pregnant" Tenten said softly but Shikamaru heard

"I wouldn't do such a thing…" Shikamaru smiled politely approaching the two slowly.

"Don't believe him" Tenten said convincing Temari.

"Fine… I'll walk away" He placed his hands up and walked backwards away from the two.

"I felt so nervous when he talked to me, he was just so cute" Temari placed her hand on her chest where her heart was located and started to daydream.

"I know… they're all cute like GODZILLA!" Tenten quietly yelled the last word "All Jerks"

* * *

**The last part became rushed because I wanted to sleep! **

**Anyways, do you mind if you're going to leave a review, tell me if I should make Tenten's mother Anko and her dad Kakashi or some other couple that's old enough to be her parents...**

**I'm tired of calling them Tenten's mother or mom or Tenten's dad or father...**

**Sigh... gooooooooooooodnight! Time for COFFEE! Just kidding, I'm going insane!**

**-DP!**


	9. The Big Heartbreak for Kiba

**Hey... (Feeling nervous because of not uploading for a while) How's everybody?**

**I'm sorry I fell behind on my butt... It's summer vacation! Anyways I've been putting my sorry ass at the couch playing Pokemon... Haha! I'm amazing huh? **

**Oh! Oh! Who wants a battle... hold on... This is a naruto story... Oh well...**

**Sorry again... I've been lazy but I couldn't stop thinking of writing again... I just been busy putting my butt on the couch...**

**Sigh...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto!**

**PS! I got a new Pen name... I got tired of Weaponsmistressofca... Just in case you're wondering... CA mean california because that's where I live... yeah... stupid fact... That's it... Onto the story :)**

* * *

Suddenly, a roar of clapping came; it was Aiko coming down from the staircase with her hand around her father's. She looked like a real princess; she was also wearing a crown.

"Thank you all for coming to Aiko's birthday party… Please enjoy yourselves" Aiko's father said as he bowed to his guest then applause came again. He moved away and gave way for Aiko.

The next thing they knew, music was playing and couples all around started to dance to the formal music. Tenten looked over to Aiko and so did Temari, they saw her dancing with Kiba, they were looking at each other's eyes closely.

"Wow. A match made in heaven" Temari smiled.

"Yeah… they sure are" Tenten didn't want to look but it was impossible not to look.

"_Kiba is only made to be with Aiko" _Tenten thought as she continued to watch the two dances.

Tenten caught a glimpse of Neji and saw him and a girl talking, she somehow heard them.

"You haven't been calling me, Neji" The girl said as she started to flirt around him.

"Sorry, been busy a lot" He said, he moved away from her then looked over to Tenten. _"Rich boys just go around flirting"_

"I'm gonna look for Naruto… He might be fooling around somewhere" Temari said

"I'm going to go grab something to drink" Tenten walked over to the bar.

**OoOoOo**

"Hey, what are you doing here?" Tenten asked as she saw Lee drinking alone. She started to wonder, she took a seat next to him.

"I rather drink alone than see someone's fake smile out there" He drank his drink. "What about you?"

"I…" Tenten replied, she didn't know why she was even there in the first place. She just looked down and tried to think of an excuse why she was there.

"You don't have to tell me… You want something to drink? It's on me…" Lee asked as he grinned at Tenten.

"I don't know… anything will do" She said

"Hmm… Gin and Tonic?" Lee asked her, she just gave a nod not knowing what that is. "Bartender… Gin and Tonic please" He yelled over the bartender.

After waiting, it came. She grabbed it gently, Lee raised his glass "Cheers" He said, Tenten and Lee's glasses touched, Lee took a sip, while Tenten sipped through the straw not stopping. Her mind showed a flashback of Kiba and Aiko dancing.

When the flashback stopped, she continued sipping until she couldn't suck or sip anything anymore. She looked at the bottle and there was just noticing but lime and ice.

"Can I have another one?" She asked Lee. Lee smiled and asked for another one.

**OoOoOo**

Hinata walked inside Aiko's party wearing the dress Tenten gave her. She continued walking until she saw Naruto acting like an idiot in front of a famous celebrity until Temari grabbed his ear and walked away.

Hinata walked by Neji until Naruto said something (PS! Remember! To make the story work, I made Neji and Hinata not cousins)

"Hey, I know you… you're from our school right?" Naruto asked.

"Yeah… I'm Tenten's ex-classmate, and you're Naruto right?" Hinata asked and Naruto nodded his head. "Where's Tenten?" Hinata asked

"She's by the poolside" Temari answered

"Can we go to her?" Hinata asked, then she saw Neji's glance at her. His glance became more different from before

"Why are you wearing that dress?" Neji asked as he placed his glass down and walked near her.

"Uh…" Hinata was about to answer but Neji just became furious.

"You're not worthy of that dress… You're not worthy of my gift" He replied losing himself, but he managed to control himself. He walked passed her "Get out of here" He said

Hinata looked down feeling embarrassed and more than that… angered. "I need to go" She walked out the place

Naruto and Temari moved away, but soon followed her.

**OoOoOo**

Tenten started to giggle as she finished a whole bottle already. "I don't even know what I'm going to say" Tenten laughed again as she talked to herself.

Lee laughed as if he had something to drink also, "You had too much to drink" Lee continued to giggle away.

"I don't" Tenten slurred as she drank again.

"You know… you and Neji are somewhat alike, you both lose your temper easily" Lee joked. "No wonder he likes you" Lee said slowly and made it sound serious.

"Even if we are the same… we have different classes… He's rich… I'm… poor" the effect of alcohol been affecting Tenten's emotions. It's been playing with her.

"Thank you everybody for coming to my party" Lee and Tenten heard… they both stood up and went to the crowd. "I thank you all again… I have an announcement to make… I'm going back to Paris, France again next month" Aiko continued. Kiba looked up with a frown on his face… The feeling of something piercing his heart pierced him badly.

"I don't expect to come back in a short term… meaning, I will stay there for a long while." Aiko continued. "Mom, Dad… Please… I'm want to go back to Paris to serve there for the poor" Aiko started to feel emotional since the whole building has gone quiet… Not a word

"AIko! Don't be stupid! You are the heiress to all the companies our family have!"Aiko's father screamed. "You are my only child… my only daughter… the only heiress"

"Yours is not mine… I want to carve my own dreams… I'm sorry… For now, expensive stuff or whatevers are not important to me… I want to be myself" With that… Aiko took a pair of scissors and cut a strand of her hair.

Everybody gasp, it was ironic.

Kiba had a slight eye contact with Aiko but then walked backwards and walked away.

"Kiba…" Tenten said as Kiba walked past her and Lee.

**OoOoOo**

Tenten walked out the main room where the party is held. She saw Neji just standing there. Neji saw her

"Hey! What are you doing here?" Neji asked as he walked towards her.

Tenten had her hand on the wall for support "I was just on my way to the bathroom…" Tenten said

"Hn." Neji smirked

Tenten walked over to the fountain and sat at the side. "You're so arrogant and cocky… I don't get why… And the girls that you flirt around…"

"Stop talking… I'm not the one flirting… They are! They have an eye for my money!" Neji literally yelled "Hyuga Neji is like a brand name… Women like… not stop saying non-sense" Neji rolled his fist controlling his anger.

"I'm sorry" Tenten looked down… They had a few seconds of awkward silence until Tenten stood up… "You better say sorry for what you did to me though"

"No way" Neji said arrogantly

"Just say you're sorry!" Tenten yelled

"No… Say "you" are sorry" Neji counteracted.

"I just said my sorry to your ass" Tenten said pushing him a little bit.

"Look at you… Acting like an idiot while drunk… wait… you are drunk!" Neji said sarcastically

"Just say you're sorry and this'll be over!" Tenten demanded as she kept on pushing Neji.

Until… Tenten finally gave up… She rested her head at his chest… and somewhat… she threw up

"Hey! Get off me! My Armani suit!"

* * *

**That's how the end of he story turns out... O.o**

**Oh! I have a collab story with Smiiley-Chan! It;s called "Exception" It's up in our profiles so click on mine or click on her profile and read it... And review! On what you think! And I got a new haircut! And I got a new Pen name! And I'm finally going to high school! And I really need to stop doing this... Alright! Review!**

**-DP! Peace out!**


End file.
